


102

by movlyn



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movlyn/pseuds/movlyn
Summary: This fic is commissioned by (@peoplelikemeXD) thankyou so much!P.S: please visit @Kathabang2020 on twitter to avail more of these hehe enjoyyyy!!
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@softbunwm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40softbunwm).



> This fic is commissioned by (@peoplelikemeXD) thankyou so much! 
> 
> P.S: please visit @Kathabang2020 on twitter to avail more of these hehe enjoyyyy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Silence filled the place and it was comforting. It seems as if they found a companion. Someone who would be there whenever life gets hard."

**_'Basta simula ngayon, sa oras na 1:02 am lagi tayong pupunta dito ha?'_ ** _masiglang saad ng bata sa kasama._

**_'Oo pangako, basta kapag may problema ka pwede mo rin naman akong sabihan'_ ** _sagot nito sa kanya._

Nagising si Win sa sinag ng araw na tumatama sa kanyang mga mata. Napanaginipan niya na naman ang batang tanda niya ay nakakasama niya noon sa park na malapit sa kanila. 

He looked at the clock beside him, he was contemplating whether to get up already. Just like a normal student would usually do. 

It's not that he's not serious about his studies. He's trying although it’s hard to study a program he did not even want in the first place. 

Gusto man niyang magreklamo, but he can't. Ayaw niya nang dagdagan pa ang disappointment sa kanya ng magulang niya. 

He decided to get up. It's his last year as an engineering student so he must survive this to be free, free from everything that's been holding him back. 

They were well off, however his parents are perfectionists. Kahit ata anong gawin niya, puro pagkakamali na lamang ang nakikita ng parents niya sa kanya. They never fail to make him feel as if they regret bringing him up into this world.

He's an only child, that's why wala siyang choice kung hindi saluhin lahat. 

All throughout his life, he never felt his parents' love for him. Na para bang ipinanganak lang siya upang maging sunud-sunuran sa mga ito. 

Ginawa ni Win ang kanyang usual na routine bago pumasok. Noong bumaba siya ay hindi na ito nagtaka na wala na ang mga magulang niya. Ganoon naman sila palagi, buhay na nga ata nila ang trabaho nila. Pero dahil sanay na naman siya sa ganitong sitwasyon ay hinayaan na lamang ito at pumasok na sa kanyang paaralan.

* * *

He saw one of his friends, JJ, from afar. Sinuot na niya ang kanyang maskara, to hide how shitty his life was. 

**'Win my bro!'** Jj high-fived him.

**'What's up you fucker'** he said, trying to sound excited. 

**'As you can see, still alive and kicking man'** he answered him as they walked through the corridor, going to their respective classes. 

When they arrived in their room, he scanned the faces of his blockmates. But someone caught his attention. Hindi niya alam pero parang nayayabangan siya dito kahit na wala naman itong ginagawa. 

Kilala siya sa school bilang loko-loko. He would prank people just because he's bored. Ganoon ata talaga kapag nagkukunwari kang masaya. Na para bang ginagawa niya itong pantapal sa nasisira niyang tahanan.

Hindi niya namalayan na he was staring at the guy that caught his attention for so long.

His friends noticed how he stared at the guy, like he's studying every bit of him.

**'Ano yan? Don't tell me target mong pag-tripan si Bright. Nako you're dead meat sa mga fangirls niyan pag nagkataon'** Ohm, his friend tried to warn him. 

**'Bright? Who the fuck? At mukhang mas gwapo naman ako kaysa sa kanya'** sagot niya dito.

**'Tinga ka, he is famous for being a consistent number 1. He's been a Dean's Lister ever since freshman'** Jj said in an attempt to knock some senses into him, and maybe a warning as well that Bright is not an easy person to deal with. 

After hearing that, he felt insecure. He got envious for some reason. Because there's actually someone who can live up to his parents' expectations. Someone whom he'll never be no matter how hard he tries. 

**'Consistent number 1 my ass, mukha naman yang weak eh'** he hates to admit it but he's bitter about Bright.

He was just quiet the whole class, which kind of bothered his friends that's why they tried asking him what's the problem. In which of course, he told them that it was just nothing.

* * *

Mornings had been the same for Win. He'll wake up, eat his breakfast and go straight to school.

But today was different. He was not expecting to see his parents at the dining room. 

It kind of felt odd for some reason but he shrugged it off. 

He sat in his usual place, feeling awkward.

**'What's your plan after college?'** his mom asked him straight away without even greeting him first, as he was sitting in his usual spot at the dining table. 

**'Uh.... I still don't know mom'** he answered nervously. He knew that his answer might anger his mom but he tried not to care, for once. 

**'You're indeed a failure. Are you serious? You don't know?’** he felt the disappointment in his mom's voice after hearing his answer. 

Obviously, his mom didn't like what she heard. She would usually tell him that. But this day was different because that kind of hurt him more than usual. 

**'I’m sorry mom'** , those were the only words he was able to utter. Just like what he thought. He will never win against her.

**'Pagsabihan mo yang anak mo Roberto, kahit kailan wala nang ginawang tama'** galit na saad ng ina.

When Win got tired of listening to his mom's blabbering, he stormed out of their house. Not minding if they'll find him disrespectful for doing that. 

**'Metawin!!'** pagtawag ng ina niya dito. Pero hinayaan niya lamang ito. He doesn't care anymore.

* * *

Wala sa mood si Win nang pumasok sa school kaya di nya namalayan na mababangga na pala siya habang naglalakad sa corridor nila. 

Which basically caused him to fall down because of the impact. 

**'Ano ba!'** sigaw niya dito habang pinapagpag ang nadumihan niyang uniform. 

**'I'm sorry, you weren't looking kaya kita nabangga'** sagot ng isang pamilyar na boses sa kanya.

He looked up to see the owner of the voice. And he was right, the person standing in front of him is none other than Bright. Oh how he hated that name ever since the day he saw him. 

Tila mas lalong nainis si Win pagkakita niya dito. Kaya hindi niya napigilan ang sarili. 

**'Ang yabang mo ah! Kita mo nang dadaan ako tapos hindi ka pa umiwas!'** nag uumpisa nang magtinginan ang mga tao sa kanila dahil sa lakas ng sigaw nito. 

**'You really have the audacity to shout at my face when it's clearly your fault. Maybe if you just paid attention to where you are going then we won't be in this situation'** , he seems to be unbothered which annoyed Win more.

**'Aba! Sino ka sa akala mo? Ha?!'** susugod na sana si Win dito kung hindi lamang pumagitna ang mga kaibigan niya. 

**'Broooo tara na we're getting late!'** inakbayan siya ni Jj upang pakalmahin sabay hila dito papalayo sa lugar na iyon.

Humingi ng tawad ang mga kaibigan niya kay Bright to not cause any more scene because the people in that area were starting to whisper already.

They were in their senior year, for sure his friends didn't want him to end up in the office of the higher ups.

* * *

**'Win, hindi ba we told you to spare Bright? Haven't you seen the dagger looks of his fangirls kanina?'** Ohm lectured him after being seated in their class. 

**'Ikaw din bahala ka, abangan ka ng mga yon maubusan ka pa ng chix, playboy'** pang-aasar ni Jj dito in an attempt to lighten up the mood. 

**'Fuck you'** saad ni Win na nagpapatawa sa mga kaibigan. 

Noong pumasok si Bright sa kanilang classroom ay binigyan niya ito ng masamang tingin. 

He may be petty for doing such a childish act pero he has his reasons in which his friends didn't know.

Dismissal came and Win was contemplating whether to go home or let the time pass by until his parents were asleep. After what he did at breakfast, for sure he would be scolded once he got home. 

So, he started walking around their subdivision. Nakita na lamang niya ang sarili na naglalakad patungo sa lugar na ilang taon na niyang hindi napupuntahan. 

He scanned the park, to which in his surprise is still the same. He remembers the time when he accidentally found a place and a friend at the same time when he was 14 years old. 

**_'Until when are you going to fool me Roberto?!'_ ** _Win heard his parents fighting again. This is not new to him ever since his mom found out that his dad is cheating to her._

**_'How many times do I need to tell you na hindi ko yun babae?! Puro ka tamang hinala!'_ ** _he knew he had to do something. That's why he tried to interfere._

_In which he wished he never did. Dahil napabuntong lang sa kanya ang galit ng ina._

_He can't help but cry with what's happening to their family. His sobs echoed in their living room but his parents can’t seem to hear the pain he was feeling since he had to witness their family break apart._

**_'Stop!!!!'_ ** _he screamed at the top of his lungs and started to run away. He heard them call his name but he just ran as fast as he could, in an attempt to get away from that place._

_Noong hindi na niya makita ang bahay nila ay nag umpisa nang bumagal ang takbo nito hanggang sa makarating siya sa isang parke. It was not familiar to him because his parents didn't really allow him to go out and have fun with other kids._

_Pag-apak niya papasok ay nakaramdam siya ng kakaiba. It was kind of comforting in a way._

_Naglakad pa siya paloob dito nang makakita siya ng upuan. Uupo na sana siya rito ng mapansin niya na may tao._

_He was hesitant at first since it was his first time there. Although he still managed to master up his courage to approach the boy._

**_'Uh …… hi?'_ ** _the boy looked up at him and acknowledged his presence._

_'_ **_Hello, what are you doing here?'_ ** _the boy seemed confused since it's already past midnight. It was 1:02 am to be exact._

**_'Hindi ba dapat ako nagtatanong sayo niyan? Why are you still here? At this hour?'_ ** _Win asked in return._

_'_ **_I ran away from home'_ ** _sadness was painted in the boy's face in which Win didn't fail to notice._

_He decided to sit beside the boy. '_ **_Pareho pala tayo eh, I ran away from home too. I can't take my parents endless fights na'_ **

_He turned around a bit to look at the boy beside him._ **_'How about you?'_ ** _he asked._

_Although he was hesitating_ **_,_ ** _the boy managed to speak_ **_'I found out that I was adopted. At first I never knew why I was treated differently from my siblings until one of my brothers told me'_ ** _he paused, trying to gather all the strength he has left. Win didn't interrupt, he felt like he needed to listen to this boy and so he did._

_'_ **_I confronted them and it turns out that it was true'_ ** _the boy tried to fake a laugh._

_Silence filled the place and it was comforting. It seemed as if they found a companion. Someone who would be there whenever life gets hard._

**_'I know we're both strangers but can we please meet here? Every night?'_ **

_And maybe Win was crazy enough to agree._

Win got back to his senses when he felt a water drop straight to his face. He's been looking at the sky for so long which caused pain to his neck. 

Tiningnan niya ang kanyang relos to check time. 

**'1:02 am'** mahinang saad nito. He decided to get up and come home since it was late at may pasok pa siya kinabukasan and it looked like the rain will fall any time soon. 

* * *

Days have passed after that night and everything seems to go as planned. Or so he thought.

' **I will assign your partners for this research. Remember that this is important to you because if you fail to submit this then you won't graduate on time'** their professor explained the details about their requirement further. 

Then it was time for the announcement of their partners. 

**'Last but not the least, Chivaree and Opas-iamkajorn'**

Hindi siya makapaniwala sa binitawang salita ng kanilang professor kaya di niya napigilang magtaas ng kamay. 

' **Yes Mr. Opas-iamkajorn?'**

' **Can we exchange partners Miss?'** tanong niya dito, and he's a bit hopeful that she would agree. 

**'I'm sorry but your partners are final, okay? Now if you'll excuse me, have a good day everyone. Class dismissed'**

He had no choice but to accept the fact that he will be working with Bright. Napabuntong hininga na lamang siya.

' **Hey weirdo, make sure you'll cooperate or else I won't include you in the paper'** Hindi niya namalayan na nasa tabi na pala niya si Bright, kung hindi lamang ito nagsalita. 

Hearing that from him just annoyed Win more. Para bang alam na alam ni Bright kung paano sirain ang araw nito. 

**'First of all I'm not a weirdo, you moron. And of course I'll cooperate dumb fuck'** annoyance drew over Win's face. 

Bright left him after that. 

Wala nang nagawa si Win kaya ipinangako niya sa sarili na pagtitiisan na lamang niya ito. 

* * *

_Weeks after….._

Working with Bright, especially for a paper was challenging for Win. They would bicker non-stop. He noticed how different they are because they never agreed on the same thing. Although they've both agreed to be civil for the sake of their paper. 

Bright was the bossy type. He likes to order things around. Noong una ay hindi siya sinusunod ni Win dahil naniniwala siya na dapat pantay sila sa trabaho dahil wala namang inatasan na maging leader sa kanila. Pero bandang huli ay hinayaan nalang niya ito. 

He was drained from all of the arguments they had. Isa pa, sawa na din siyang makarinig ng away. He got fed up from his parents' non-stop fights. 

Mabuti nga ngayon ay nababawasan na iyon dahil madalas na babad sila sa trabaho at hindi rin naman siya umuuwi ng maaga sa kanila. 

**'Stop daydreaming'** nagulat si Win dahil sa biglaang pagsasalita ni Bright. 

Gusto niya man itong sigawan at depensahan ang sarili ay di niya magawa dahil nasa library sila ngayon. 

**'I've done my part, anong pake mo if tumunganga ako dito?'** he said, whispering. In an attempt to not catch the attention of the students studying there. 

Bright didn't bother looking at him. Win just found himself staring at the other. His heart started beating so fast and his cheeks were burning. He never knew Bright was this attractive, he can't help but to stare longer. And it seems like the latter doesn't seem to notice the stares Win was giving.

He tried to erase those thoughts. Hindi siya pwedeng magkagusto sa taong kinaiinisan niya. Ayan na lamang ang itinatak niya sa kanyang isipan. 

* * *

Habang lumilipas ang mga araw, ay parang mas lalong lumalalim ang pagkagusto ni Win kay Bright. Oo, inamin na din niya sa sarili niya na nagugustuhan niya na ito. Simula nang ihatid siya nito sa kanilang bahay. At first, hindi pa siya makapaniwala na kakainin niya lahat ng mga salita niya, until he started to accept it eventually. 

_Malalim na ang gabi pero nasa library pa rin silang dalawa. They're polishing their paper since it was due the next day. They're lucky enough because their school library is open for 24 hours._

**_'Saan ka?'_ ** _Bright asked while organizing his bag._

**_'Sa may *** subdivision, why'd you ask?'_ ** _Win was a bit confused as to why Bright would suddenly ask him where he lives._

**_'We live in the same place, let's go together'_ ** _after saying that, Bright started to walk,_

_The way home was filled with silence since no one dared to talk. And it was that kind of silence that isn't deafening, rather it was comforting._

_After admitting to himself that he likes Bright, he started to notice even the little details about him._

_His mannerism, the way he easily manages to annoy him, how he scrunches his nose when he's too focused. All of the things that didn't matter to him before suddenly became important._

* * *

Napagpasyahan niyang umuwi ng maaga ngayon. Pagdating sa bahay ay hindi niya inaasahan ang ingay ng pag-aaway ng mga magulang niya. At mukhang mas malala ito kaysa sa mga nasaksihan niya na noon. 

' **Sana tuluyan na lang kitang iniwan!'** dinig na dinig sa labas pa lamang ang sigaw ng ina. Mukhang naghihinala na naman ito sa kanyang ama. 

**'Karen nakakasawa ka na! Paulit ulit na lang! Kung yan ang gusto mo sige umalis ka! Pagod na pagod na akong ipaintindi sayo na hindi totoo lahat ng naririnig mo. Tutal dyan ka naman magaling!'** ramdam ni Win na hindi na kaya pang magtimpi ng kanyang ama kaya nagawa na nitong labanan ang paratang ng kaniyang asawa. 

**'Talagang aalis ako! Magsama kayo ng anak mo sa kabit mo! Tutal pareho naman kayong walang kwenta! Pagod na akong umako sa hindi ko naman anak!'**

Hindi makapaniwala si Win sa kanyang mga narinig. Hindi niya matanggap na all this time, ito pala ang dahilan kaya iba ang naging trato niya dito. Dahil pala hindi niya ito kadugo. Kaya pala kahit anong gawin niya ay para bang hindi parin sapat sa kanya. 

Dali daling umalis si Win dito. Gustong gusto niyang malaman ang mga sagot sa mga katanungang gumugulo sa isipan niya ngayon ngunit pinili niya itong takbuhan. 

Dinala na naman siya ng kanyang mga paa sa pamilyar na parke. 

Kagaya na lamang noong bata pa lamang siya ay lagi siyang namamalagi dito kapag gusto niyang mapalayo layo muna sa kanilang bahay. 

And this place never failed to comfort Win. This park witnessed his vulnerability. 

He was taken aback when he saw a familiar figure seated on the bench, and that bench was his and his friend's usual spot. 

**'Bright?'** kunot noo niyang tinawag ang taong nakaupo sa bench. 

Laking gulat na lamang niya nang tama nga ang hinala nito kung sino iyon. 

' **Win? Why are you here?'** Bright asked, he's just as confused as he is. 

**'Uh…. I ran away from home'** he was hesitating whether to sit beside the man or just stay where he is. 

' **Will you just stand there?'** Bright slowly looked at him. 

He took that as a go signal to sit beside him. 

Bright suddenly starts speaking while looking at the stars above.

**'Alam mo, I used to go here when I was around 14 I think. I met this one guy, the same age lang ata kami. He ran away from home too kagaya mo.'**

Habang nagsasalita si Bright ay tinititigan lamang siya ni Win. Halata sa mukha ng binata ang pagkasabik sa pagkukwento ng kanyang kaibigan. 

Hinayaan niya lamang itong magsalita ngunit tila nabingi siya sa mga susunod pang sinabi ni Bright. 

' **.....lagi kaming nagkikita every 1:02 am'** at doon na nga napagtanto ni Win na siya ang tinutukoy ni Bright na kaibigan. 

  
  


**'Anong sabi mo? Nagkikita kayo tuwing 1:02 am?'** tanong nito. 

  
  


Confusion was painted into Bright's face. **'Yes, why? May mali ba akong sinabi?'** tanong nito sa kanya. 

  
  


**'Bright….. I used to come here as well. At 1:02 am to meet my friend'** Bright was shocked by Win's confession. 

**'You are the 1:02 kid? You are my childhood friend?'** hindi makapaniwala na saad ni Bright dito. 

  
  


**'Well I guess I am? As far as I remember no one knows about us being friends right?'**

Bigla siyang niyakap ni Bright, na ikinagulat naman ni Win. 

**'I've missed you! How are you and your family by the way?'** nawala ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Bright nang mapansin niya na malungkot ang mukha ni Win. 

' **I thought witnessing their endless fights is the worst already but I was wrong. I've found out that I wasn't my mom's child. I always wondered why she never cared for me. She's always distant to me, and that hurts. Maybe that's why I never felt like I belong to my family'** he's trying to stop his tears from falling. 

Ever since he was a child, Win never asked for too much. Tanggap lang siya ng tanggap, even if he's aware that he deserves more than what they could give. He's been longing to be loved which his parents failed to give him. 

Bright told him that it is okay to cry. That's why he did. Niyakap siya nito, at hinayaan nilang muli ang katahimikan na manaig sa kanila. 

Sobrang laking parte ng katahimikan sa naging pagkakaibigan nila. Dahil minsan hindi sapat ang mga salita upang ipahayag ang nararamdaman nila. 

' **Win, andito na ako okay? I won't leave you'** pag-alo ng binata sa kanya. 

Mas lalo itong naiyak, those are the words he was longing to hear. And to think that it came from Bright made it better. 


	2. 102 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ang dalawang ligaw na kaluluwa, ngayo'y nakahanap na ng tahanan sa isa't isa at sila'y mananatiling masaya hanggang sa kahuli-hulian ng kanilang hininga

After that night, they got closer. His friends were suspicious at first but they just shrugged it off. Since they prefer to see them at peace than to hear their non stop bickering. 

Kung dati ay 'di sila pwedeng magsama ng matagal sa iisang kwarto dahil panigurado ay mag aaway lang sila, ngayon ay para na silang kambal na hindi mapaghiwalay. 

They tried to hang out as much as they can, dahil naniniwala sila na marami nang oras ang nasayang. 

Bright never failed to make Win feel special. He wanted to become his comfort person kaya ginagawa niya ang lahat to make him happy. 

Sa totoo lang, kapag kasama ni Win si Bright ay nakakalimutan niya ang kanyang mga problema. He made him feel as if he's living a normal life. 

Siya ang naging sandalan nito sa mga lumipas na buwan. Kung noon at kinikimkim niya lahat ng sama ng loob at sakit sa kanyang puso, ngayon ay malaya na niya itong nasasabi kay Bright. 

Nasanay na din ang mga taong nakapaligid sa kanila na nakikita silang magkasama. 

Kung noong una ay puno ng pagtataka at bulungan dahil nakita silang magkasama ngayon ay parang balewala na lang dahil nasanay na ang mga tao sa kanila. 

* * *

It was after their long day at the university when they decided to go to their usual place, the park. 

Win has been thinking about confronting Bright about his feelings. He's a bit hesitant but he's willing to take a risk. Because he believes that it's better to regret the things you've done rather than to regret not doing the things you should've done. 

They were situated in their usual spot. He's been pondering which to ask him first. 

After a whole minute of weighing the choices, he decided to talk.

**'Why did you stop....... coming here?'** Win took all the courage he had left after knowing the truth when they accidentally saw each other again, at 1:02 am in the same place just to ask that. In fact, he's been dying to know the reason why Bright never returned to that place. It's just that he always forgets to ask him about it. 

He waited every day during that time, he was hopeful because he thought he knew him so well despite not knowing each other's name and as a kid who ran away from home that didn't matter, at least for them. He knew that the latter wouldn't just abandon him for no reason. Although he can be wrong. Maybe it was just all in his head. Perhaps he was not as special as he thought he was. It could be that Bright never saw him the way he did with the latter. 

That thought alone scares him. Yet he can't blame Bright, because he brought that upon himself. But can you blame him? When he knew that the truth would fill the void he's been carrying for so long now. 

And maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to forget the feeling of being abandoned.

Bright just looked at him, straight in the eyes. Trying to read his emotions. 

He was the serious and quiet type. He always let people assume things about him because he knew for a fact that those things don't matter. But this is far different from those. He had to do something in order to fill that part in Win's life. 

**'I got into a car accident'** Bright smiled as he looked away from Win. 

Win felt like his world stopped after hearing those words from Bright. 

**'It took me weeks to recover'** he chuckled, trying to make the mood lighter. Because he can feel the weight between them. 

**'Did you know? The first thing that I did when I recovered was to go here. Because I know someone was waiting for me'** he continued. 

Win did not know what to feel. He's kind of blaming himself, for not waiting longer. For losing hope too soon. 

**'I went here hoping that you waited for me, but you never came. I felt like I lost a part of me. Win, you are my safe haven. You may not know this but you made me forget the life I did not want. That's why when I didn't saw you waiting here for me, I got hurt'**

**'But I cannot blame you because I know it's my fault'** he smiled, trying to assure Win that it's all good now. 

When he saw his face he continued to talk. **'I know that you're shocked, you may question what you felt during those times but I want you to know that your feelings are valid'**

**'Bright, I'm sorry I didn't know'** Win said.

**'Ano ka ba, it's fine. I also thought that we needed this in order to move forward right?'**

**'I know that you've been dying to know this, I mean If I were you I would feel the same. And you don't have to be sorry because It was not your fault. Things are bound to happen anyways and we can't control it.'**

Maybe those are the words Win was hoping to hear ever since that day. Na hindi niya kasalanan kung bakit nangyayari sa kanya lahat ng ito.

Win felt like it was his turn to talk and so he did. 

**'I know you're still wondering why I hated you so much, it's because you are someone I will never be. I envied you because you are someone my parents would always wanted me to be. It's funny how the universe kept on letting us cross each other's path'**

**'Bright, you are my rock. Thank you so much for saving me during those dark times. Actually the reason why I've asked you to come here with me is because I want you to know that…….. I like you'**

Bright was shocked by the sudden confession. He doesn't know what to say because he never expected Win to like him. 

**'Win, I'm sorry hindi ko alam'** Bright looked apologetic. And that's when he knew that Bright doesn't feel the same. 

He was hurt, yet he tried to force a smile. Holding back the tears that's been building up. 

**'You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault na hindi mo ako gusto. But maybe you should've not given me mixed signals.'**

He got up from his seat and turned his back to Bright and as soon as he did, his tears started to fall. 

He's been telling himself to not expect anything. To accept whatever response he'll get from him. 

Yet, he still got hurt.

When he started to walk out of that place, Bright called him but he chose to ignore it. 

Aksidente siyang napatingin sa relos na suot niya. 

1:02 am, at tuluyan na nga niyang kinamuhian ang oras na iyon. 

* * *

Nagtaka ang mga kaibigan ni Win nang mapansin na hindi sila nag-iimikan ni Bright. 

' **Bro? Did something happen between you and Bright?** hindi na napigilan ni Jj na magtanong sa kaibigan. 

Sa totoo lang ay nag-aalala siya para dito dahil mukhang matamlay ito. 

' **Wala don't mind me, just got some problem sa bahay. Pero it's all good don't worry'** pagsisinungaling niya dito. 

Naramdaman ng mga kaibigan niya na hindi nito kayang magsabi ng problema kaya hinayaan na lamang siya ng mga ito. 

  
  


Pagkatapos ng klase ay agad na siyang lumabas ng kanilang kwarto. Madalas niyang hintayin si Bright noon ngunit dahil nais niyang makalimot agad ay iniiwasan niya na ito. 

Hindi madali para kay Win ang umiwas, lalo na't nakasanayan na niya ang presensya nito. 

Hinayaan lamang siya ni Bright sapagkat alam niya na kailangan ni Win ng oras para sa sarili. Ngunit sa mga araw na hinayaan niya ito ay para bang nakaramdam siya ng sakit. Parang may kulang sa buhay niya, at alam niyang si Win lang ang kayang pumuno nito. 

Ilang beses na ding nagtangka si Bright na kausapin si Win ngunit para bang sarado ang isip nitong pakinggan siya. 

Unti unting nararamdaman ni Bright na nawawala na sa kanya ang bestfriend niya. 

Lumipas ang mga araw na mas lalong napapalayo ito sa kanya. Kaya hindi na muna niya na muna ito kinulit pa. Para na din makapag-isip siya ng maayos. 

* * *

Kahit na umiiwas si Win ay hindi niya napigilang mag-alala nang malamang lumiban sa klase si Bright. Hindi nito ugaling umalis ng walang paalam. 

Hinayaan niya ito kinalaunan ngunit hinahanap ito ng mga professor nila. 

Napilitan si Win na kausapin ito upang itanong kung anong nangyayari sa kanya. 

Sa totoo lang, hindi niya alam kung saan nakatira si Bright kaya naisipan na lamang niyang pumunta sa park na madalas nilang puntahan. 

At hindi nga siya nagkamali ng hinala, nandoon si Bright nakatingin sa langit. Every time they feel suffocated with words, looking up at the sky becomes their hobby. Letting the silence fill in. 

Nilapitan niya ito ngunit hindi pa ata nito napapansin ang presensya niya. Or so he thought. 

He was startled when Bright started to talk. 

**'Win, how did you know that you liked me?'**

Hindi niya inaasahan na iyon ang unang sasabihin ni Bright sa kanya pagkatapos ng dalawang linggong di nila pag uusap. 

**'I don't know, nagising nalang ako isang araw na iba na ang nararamdaman ko sayo'** sagot nito dito. 

**'Bakit ako?** ' unti unting humarap ito sa kanya. 

' **Hindi ko alam, kung anong dahilan. Kung saan nagsimula basta alam ko gusto na kita. Mahal na nga ata kita eh'** sinubukan niyang tumawa ng bahagya. 

  
  


**'I'm sorry Win, for not realizing sooner'** saad niya dito. 

' **Ang alin?'** bakas sa mukha ni Win ang pagka-taka sa nais iparating ni Bright sa kanya. 

' **You see, I've been missing for days because I was thinking. To be honest when I saw you walk away I felt a pang in my chest. Something's telling me to stop you, but I didn't because I knew you needed time.'** he paused for a bit. 

**'Naguguluhan ako, bakit parang ako din ay nasaktan nung araw na yon . Noong una akala ko dahil lang kaibigan kaya nasasaktan ako para sayo kahit na ako ang nagdulot ng sakit na yon.'** pagpapatuloy pa nito. 

**'Maybe the reason why I wasn't able to answer you when you told me you like me is because I was still in denial during that time.'**

Tahimik lang na nakikinig si Win sa kanya. Pinipilit iproseso lahat ng mga narinig. 

Maari bang gusto din siya ni Bright? O dadagdagan lang niya uli ang sakit. 

**'Win gusto din kita'** parang nabulunan si Win sa sariling laway nang marinig niya ang mga katagang ito sakanya. 

**'Paano?'** nauutal na sabi nito. 

**'Napagtanto ko kasi na hindi ko kayang mabuhay ng wala ang best friend ko. To be honest I can't imagine a life without you. I knew I needed to do something, and here I am. I hope you allow me to make you happy. Not just as your friend, but as your lover'**

Napangiti ng sobrang tamis si Win. Hindi niya inaasahan na may nararamdaman din si Bright para sa kanya. 

At iyon na nga ata ang isa sa mga pinaka-masayang araw nilang dalawa. 

* * *

_Graduation Day_

It has been a roller coaster ride for Win and Bright. But they've managed to conquer it all.

Being in a relationship with your childhood best friend was something they both didn't think would happen. They've shared laughter, hardships, sadness and everything in between together. 

As their graduation begins, it's an indicator that they will soon open a new chapter in their lives. That's why they've both promised to fix everything that needs to be fixed. 

Bago pa man mag-graduation ay kinausap ni Win ang kanyang mga magulang. Pinilit niyang intindihin ang mga ito, lalo na ang pagtatago ng sikreto tungkol sa kanyang pagkatao. 

Kahit na sobrang sakit para sa kanyang tanggapin na hindi niya kadugo ang nakagisnang ina. Hindi niya man ito itinuring ng maayos ay minahal pa rin siya ni Win. 

Humingi ito ng tawad sa kanya at pinatawad niya rin ito dahil handa na siyang bitawan lahat ng pait na naidulot ng kahapon. 

' **Congrats son** ' his parents approached him. After talking things out between their family, his mom started to treat him nicely, more like he started treating him as her own son. In which Win was really thankful for. 

**'Thank you mom, dad for coming'** he said as he hugged them. 

**'Of course we wouldn't miss your special day'** his dad said between their hugs. 

His parents left, that's why Win tried to look for someone. 

He felt someone hug him from behind, he already knew that it was his boyfriend, Bright. 

Humarap si Win upang mayakap niya ito ng mas mahigpit. 

**'We did it, salamat mahal for staying with me. I love you'**

Naramdaman niya na kumalas si Bright sa yakap at iniharap siya nito sa kanya. 

Unti unti niyang inilapit ang kanyang mukha hanggang sa maramdaman niya ang pagdampi ng kanilang mga labi. 

**'Salamat mahal, tayo hanggang sa huli. My 1:02'** saad ni Bright. 

Sasagot na sana si Win kung hindi lang dumating ang mga kaibigan niya. 

**'There you a- oh you're doing disgusting things again?'** they both laughed at Jj's question. 

**'Mamaya niyo na ituloy yan let's celebrate!!'** sigaw ni Ohm. 

Kaya naman nilisan na nila ang lugar na naging dahilan ng kanilang pagtatagpo sa ikalawang pagkakataon. 

* * *

**_Ang dalawang ligaw na kaluluwa, ngayo'y nakahanap na ng tahanan sa isa't isa at sila'y mananatiling masaya hanggang sa malagot ang kanilang hininga._ **

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is dedicated to @softbunwm, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this one hehe. Wishing you a happy birthday !!


End file.
